


Puppy Kink

by yuraxchan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, exopromptmeme, pet kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Chanyeol really likes Xiumin touching him and patting him...like a pet."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Kink

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Written for exopromptmeme.  
> 2016 : I dusted this drabble off a bit ;)

Minseok smirked at the sight of his boyfriend moaning shamelessly as he stroked his chin. Chanyeol had a weird kink, he liked to be treated like a pet. In the confine of their bedroom, he liked to kneel before Minseok–and frankly speaking Minseok felt good to be above his giant boyfriend sometimes–, lick his tummy or thighs as foreplay.

They started their relationship six months ago but Chanyeol waited three months before confessing his liking to this fetish of his. At the beginning, Minseok had only stared at him, shocked, a tight smile on his lips. He had been uneasy, suspecting his boyfriend of pranking him. But Chanyeol seemed oddly serious, and strangely nervous too for it to be anything but important for him. Hesitating, Minseok had biten his lips, no wanting to laugh because it would hurt the other boy who was nervously playing with his fingers and refusing to meet his eyes as he waited for a reaction. Chanyeol had trusted him with his secret and Minseok didn't want to betray his trust. He cared too much about his younger boyfriend to hurt him–weird kink or not.

  
Step by step they made it work. Chanyeol told him what he wanted and Minseok executed. If it was uncomfortable at first–having his boyfriend act like a dog, keeping him in a leash, attaching a collar to his neck, Chanyeol nipping at his skin and licking his palm–, soon it became a turn on for Minseok as well, and the two of them grew closer.

  
Chanyeol was currently kneeling before Minseok, his head resting on his thigh, mouthing the inside as his tongue lapped at the skin from time to time. Minseok felt himself harden under his ministration, feeling strangely aroused at the view and the sensation. He gasped softly when his lover’s mouth went closer to his erection and gripped Chanyeol's hair to bring him closer to kiss him sensually.

“What do you want my lovely puppy ?” he breathed against his lips.

Chanyeol groaned and trailed a few kisses on his neck, slowly going down to his naked torso, teasing his nubs with his teeth as his hands rested at his sides. He could only use his mouth, it was the deal. Chanyeol bit Minseok’s hip in frustration, making his lover hiss, then licked the red mark blossoming as an apology.

“Strip and come to the bed.” his lover ordered, lifting himself up to remove his last piece of clothing. Then he lied down, waiting.

Chanyeol grunted at the sight of his naked lover spread out on the bed and stripped quickly. Minseok smirked, pleased, and beckoned him closer, laughing when his boyfriend jumped on the mattress and crawled towards him, his eyes darkening with lust.

Chanyeol bent down to kiss him senseless, unable to speak and tell him how good he looked outstretched under him. Minseok smiled simply, knowing the effect he had on his younger lover. He patted his cheek and caressed his jaw, memorizing every detail of his face. Pulling Chanyeol closer by the neck, he kissed him again while Chanyeol moved between his legs, spreading them as far as he could.

Minseok moaned and blushed, feeling exposed. “You can’t touch me, you’re a pet!” he whined.

“I don’t care, right now I just want to fuck you and a pet can’t do it like I can.” Chanyeol smirked, groping Minseok's ass cheeks for good measure.

“You’re the worst, Park Chanyeol. You always want me to play with you and let me have control, then you become a beast and manhandle me…” his lover pouted.

“But you look so good under me, I can’t help myself.” Chanyeol stated simply, unapologetic.

Minseok huffed and tried to put his feet back on the bed but Chanyeol prevented him from doing so, folding his legs on his torso. His boyfriend gasped as he was unable to move.

“Chanyeol, what are you doing ?” he inquired, puzzled.

“I think it will be good like this.” Chanyeol explained, pensive, before spreading Minseok's ass cheeks with his palm.

Shrieking, Minseok stuttered self-consciously. “W-What…”

“Don’t be shy, I already saw everything. Besides, you look yummy right now.” Chanyeol confessed, licking his lips hungrily as he eyed his hole.

He made a show of flexing his arms while holding Minseok’s legs, bending him over until his shins touched his shoulders. The latter groaned, uncomfortable at the new position. Chanyeol teased his hole with one dry finger, just inserting the tip, and sighed.

“I’m glad you played with yourself before, babe. We don’t have much time.” he said, frowning, glancing at the clock on the nightstand.

“Just get on with it damnit !” Minseok snapped, impatient.

“Your wish is my command” Chanyeol whispered, guiding his cock to his lover’s hole, and slowly filling him up.

Minseok let out a breathy moan at the intrusion, his eyes closing. _Finally_.

Chanyeol moaned at the sensation, waiting a few seconds to let Minseok adjust to his girth. Then, he pulled out entirely before roaming back in. His movements were fast and curt, hitting his lover's spot dead on with each practiced thrust. Minseok was moaning and groaning, stimulated by Chanyeol's cock pressing on his prostate and the friction of his legs and stomach on his own erection.

Speeding up the pace, Chanyeol came after a few more powerful thrusts, quickly followed by Minseok who came untouched on his own stomach. Pulling out, Chanyeol bent down to kiss him tenderly before collapsing at his side. Releasing his lover’s legs, he massaged them gently when Minseok grimaced as his muscled protested.

Chanyeol waited until they had regained a regular breathing to bring Minseok into his arms, caressing his sides, back and ass cheekily.

“I’m sore…” Minseok mumbled against his chest as a warning.

“I’m sorry?” Chanyeol mumbled sheepishly, earning a slap on his arm.

“You’re not, liar. You really have crazy ideas…Next time, you’re the one being bent over like this!” Minseok threatened.

“Yes, next time it’s my turn don’t worry. Now, hush, sleep for a few minutes.” he replied, kissing his forehead. "I'll wake you up."

“Love you.” Minseok whispered before falling asleep.

“I love you too.” Chanyeol said, smiling softly in his lover’s hair.


End file.
